


"You work for me. You are my slave."

by comebackjessica



Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alfie Is a Dom, Deal With the Devil, Dom/sub relationship, M/M, Tommy Might Get Burned, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebackjessica/pseuds/comebackjessica
Summary: Tumblr request: "You work for me. You are my slave." for my best pal Wee





	"You work for me. You are my slave."

 

The ropes were too tight. Tommy knew that and he didn’t say a word. That was exactly the way he needed them to be.

“Don’t pass out,” Alfie said sternly, circling the armchair that he had Tommy tied to.

“I’m alright,” Tommy barked, lifting his arms to test the bonds. Not because he wanted to break them, oh God no, but because he needed them tight and secure. 

“You sure?”

“Fuck off.”

Alfie twisted Tommy’s nipples, following that particular remark – not because Tommy deserved it but because Alfie knew he’d enjoy it. He was generous like that.

“Tommy,” Alfie said, his voice a stern warning. “You work for me.”

“Yes,” Tommy gasped, his big blue eyes half-closed.

“You are my slave.”

“Mmmm, fuck,” Tommy hummed as Alfie pinched his nipples harder. “Yes, alright!”

Alfie scoffed and took a step back.

“So, how’s our new transport looking?”

“Very well.” Tommy swallowed with some difficulty. “Why?”

“How many carts?”

“At least hundred and fifty to be shipped in the morning,” Tommy said, having a hard time to focus.

“Are you happy with our new arrangement, Tommy?” Alfie unbuttoned Tommy’s trousers and took out his already half-hard cock. “A smart arrangement that is, laddie. What with the Russians and cozying up to the Italians, you silly boy.”

“Mmmff…” was all that Tommy was able to utter after Alfie squeezed his cock harder and started to work his magic. “Fuck, Alfie…”

“Not the answer I expected, mate.”

“Alfie…”

“Speak, boy. I’m all ears.”

Tommy forced himself to open his eyes as wide as he could to gain some clarity in the otherwise confusing sort of fucking situation. 

“The…” He grasped the armchair harder, swallowing his pride once more. “Don’t stop, you bastard!”

Alfie chuckled softly and for the first time in forever kissed Tommy on the mouth. It was a chaste sort of kiss; wet, hurried and absent. 

“Alright. I won’t. But you have to tell me I own you, boy. And that you enjoy it, yeah? Because I know you do,” Alfie said, squeezing Tommy harder in his callused, broad palm. 

“Ah, fuck!” Tommy squirmed in the chair and gasped. “Alright, I do!”

“You what, Tommy? Hm?”

“I… you own me. You do, Alfie, you do…” Tommy sighed, raising his hips desperately to achieve stronger friction, “Alfie, please…”

And Alfie obeyed. Like he did time and again because, despite everyone’s goddamn notion, he was a generous fucking lover, alright? And he cared about his property very fucking much.


End file.
